Dreams of a Friend
by P. Pon Pon
Summary: Roxas has some time to himself while his friends are busy and he's alone at the Station Tower. Then one of his best male friends comes along for a chat, and Roxas asks him a question that's been bothering him. Fluff.


Dreams of a Friend

Xelon x Roxas

The Station Tower was extremely quiet. This was something Roxas took a strong notice to as his legs dangled over the edge of the building, the teenagers chased each other across town for the umpteenth time today, and it reminded Roxas that both of his friends, the old one and the new one, were absent.

_Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk._

His shoes, one at a time, hit the concrete structure of a building as he swung his legs out of plain boredom.

_Why are they always so busy?_

Xelon had only been in the Organization for just shy of a week, and he was busy-busy-busy. The seventeen-year-old Nobody barely had any time for anything the last five days, and Roxas was frustrated at the fact he'd barely had any time to spend with his new friend.

_There was just that one day..._

The day after Xelon had joined. Axel had taken a liking to him, though Xelon seemed kind of distant. Roxas had tried to avoid him—he felt like he knew him from somewhere, and some really weird feelings surfaced...like some kind of...

Well, turned out when Axel had come to Roxas so they could go to the Tower that day, he had invited Xelon to come along.

But Roxas was very uneasy about new friends...after her.

He couldn't even remember her name, but he remembered the way she made him feel. The way they were friends and how much they meant to each other. What she looked like...her name...it was all a blur. Or maybe even...nothing.

Still, Axel insisted. He'd went on a mission with Xelon that day, and he got the _Lionheart_, by title, to speak. It turned out he actually had a sense of humor and a _personality!_

Roxas came around, and Axel was right. It was a shock, he'd even made the gunblade wielder smile, even if it was a little.

He really did like Xelon. But he never forgot about those so-called..._feelings_...

It was like a...familiarity. And after he'd gotten to talk to Xelon, there was a great feeling of comfort. Sometimes...Roxas even _blushed_.

Not that he really even knew what blushing meant. He just felt really funny. He thought about asking Axel...but he had a feeling Axel would laugh at him. And he didn't want to be embarrassed.

"I didn't think you'd still be here."

Roxas didn't have to turn around. He only smiled, "Hi Xelon."

"Hey," The much taller nobody perched himself next to his friend. "I thought you might want this."

Roxas looked up to see the usual ice-cream, Xelon had one in each hand. He smiled and accepted the gift. Axel usually paid, and it was really nice of Xelon to take on the role. "Thank you."

Xelon only nodded before asking, "No Axel today, huh?"

"I don't think he's coming today. He might've gotten tied up at Castle Oblivion...or something."

"You're probably right." His smooth voice didn't sound very disappointed.

Roxas decided to say so. "You don't sound upset."

Xelon smiled, a one-syllable _hmph_ barely pushed past his lips, "I've got you."

There was that mysterious blush as gray-blue eyes met the vibrant sapphires that widened in a surprised reaction.

"Xelon, I..." Roxas thought before the next group of words came, "...what's it mean when someone blushes?"

Thin eyes widened for half a split second before returning to normal. "It could mean a lot of things."

"Like what?"

"It could mean you're embarrassed..." Xelon sat back, leaning on his hands as he thought, "or flattered...sometimes excited...or..." he stopped.

"Or...?" Roxas looked at him, "Or what?"

"Or it could mean you have a crush on someone." Xelon seemed like he wasn't enjoying giving this explanation. "Why do you ask?"

Roxas saw that one coming, but he was hoping he could avoid it somehow. "Ah...nothing."

Xelon cocked a brow, "Really?" He smirked, knowing Roxas was lying.

"Well...I just been doing it a lot lately...that's it."

"How much is a lot?"

"A lot..."

"Well, that's normal for someone your age. Especially if you're friends with Axel and I."

"What's that mean?" Roxas asked, offended only enough for it to be a joke.

"It means that we're older than you and you might get a little embarrassed sometimes."

"You're not that much older than me."

"I used to be."

"...What?"

"Before I was a nobody, I was a twenty-five year old human. When I died, my body took on the form of the way I looked when my homeworld turned to darkness."

"Oh..."

"My point is, though I'm seventeen physically, I've got the mentality of an older person."

"Would it be weird if I...knew somebody...that had a crush on you?"

That was extremely sudden. Xelon stared at Roxas a long, long time in shock. "Well...I would have to ask...what's this person like?"

"He's...uh..."

"It's a boy?"

"What? Who told ya that?! That's...so...weird...right?" The last word was so feathery soft Xelon had to smirk.

"No. It's not weird. Tell me a little bit more about him."

"He's...in the Organization...he's...got...blue eyes...and um..."

"Blonde hair?"

"Yeah, and—" Roxas froze. "W-Wait! You know him?"

"Yes," Xelon leaned in really close, his lips curved upward in an evident smile, "He's my best friend."

Roxas' eyes widened and he turned away. "Please don't laugh at me."

"Never would I. It would hurt you...and...I'm no hypocrite, Roxas. You see, I've got a crush on someone too."

"You do?" Roxas' face fell, "Oh..."

"Yep. He's a whole lot like that one you were describing."

"Oh, well I wish you the—" Roxas' face lit up, "Wait...you mean..."

"He's my best friend."

Roxas threw his arms around Xelon, nearly pushing him off the tower.

Xelon laughed, "Easy. You tryin' to kill me?"

"I'd never!" Roxas hugged his arm. "But wait...what about Axel?"

"He's got a girlfriend," Xelon grinned. "But Roxas, don't you know what comes after telling someone you like them?"

"Uhm..." Roxas blushed, "N-No..." Roxas nearly died of shock when warm, moist lips met his own unsuspecting ones. He just sat very still, unsure of how to react. He had no memories of anything like this. He only knew what, from watching the other members, was happening. This was a...kiss.

He tasted like a mix of sea-salt ice cream and mint, his lips felt so...comforting. And good. They felt really good. He felt like he should...touch Xelon. He didn't know why, but just sitting still didn't feel natural. He placed his hand on Xelon's thigh and steadied himself, leaning into the kiss.

Xelon pulled away eventually and smiled. "Roxas?"

"Yes, Xelon...?"

"You're too damn cute."


End file.
